Often a user attempts to view a movie without being familiar with several of the characters that are featured in the movie. The user might be following a first series and characters from a second series may be featured in the first series. In cases in which the user is not familiar with the second series, the user may lack critical knowledge about the new characters' backgrounds and storylines. As a result, the user is not able to completely understand and enjoy the new movie from the first series that has characters from the second series, unfamiliar to the user. For example, the user may be following the Captain America series. The user has already watched “Captain America: The First Avenger” and is planning to go to the theater to watch “Captain America: Civil War.” However, “Captain America: Civil War” features Hawkeye, with whom the user is not familiar, because he is not following the Hawkeye movie series. As a result, the user is not able to completely understand and enjoy “Captain America: Civil War” because he is unfamiliar with Hawkeye's background and storyline.